


goodbye

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficWARNING VERY DARK





	1. Chapter 1

It's a cloud that envelopes you. A suffocating thick gaseous cloud that invades every aspect of life. Sam sat thinking to herself. "It's amazing how I'm available to do anything for anyone but I cant have a dammed thing I want. 

"WHEN IS IT MY TIME DAMNIT WHEN?" Again as always she was the one with answers but there were none for her. May as well not even exist. She walked the SGC in a fog. She knew what she was going to do. She went to her desk and pulled her knife slipping it into her bdu pants. She felt slightly better now that a decision had been made in her mind.

Jack was worried, Sam wasn't "right" just not Sam. He couldn't name anything as specific just not Sam . He peeked in her lab and saw her, staring into space Carter? She blinked tears away then said "SO WHAT IF I WAS? I DON'T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS! IM ALLOWED A BREAK TOO!!!! 

He stood there in shock. "Sam what are you saying?. She angrily wiped her eyes "nothing, not that you'd care anyway. He stared blankly at her  
"What?" She shook her head "forget it as usual" Before he could come up with something to say she was up and off. He started to follow but Walter had stopped him for signatures. He yelled a question at Carter who screamed back. 

Now jack knew he had to talk to her. He began frantically trying to keep up with her. It was after midnight, not many people there but enough to be a distraction or in the way. He had almost caught up when she slipped away. 

No more answers no more. She ran through her mind. She was a disappointment to everyone and she didn't have answers she just knew what she had to do. A sense of calm over her. "Yes that's it that's the answer......the last answer " she breathed a sigh of relief.  
She got up and slowly walked to her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack was getting reports from all over he wanted her in front of him now. He called Reynolds, Walter, Daniel and Tealc into his office with a simple command. Find her...

They all split each taking a floor. Sam meanwhile was sitting on the track kedge overlooking the training pool. She cleared her mind as she watched her feet dangle in the air. It was almost peaceful. She heard the outer gym doors open and close from her perch she could see jack before he could see her. She quietly slipped her knife from her pocket and opened it.

Not across, down not across, down she chanted drawing the blade down her arm to her wrist. That being done she needed to increase her heart rate. She stood on the railing...."SAM!!! HOLY FUCK SAM NO!!!! Jack screamed and went to move to her instinctively but he was across the track. He took off towards her as she plummeted to the water. Once she hit Sam started swimming furiously like she was possessed. She was so focused that she didn't hear Jack hit the water nor Daniel a second later. The darkness was coming she felt it. Suddenly she couldn't move she floated helplessly and watched the water grow darker.

Jack and Daniel found her on the bottom and grabbed her shooting for the surface. Jack screamed "PRESSURE DANIEL HOLD PRESSURE NOW" Daniel grabbed both wrists and squeezed hard. Jack had one arm around sam and the other on Daniel moving them with just leg power til he could touch the bottom. They moved Sam to the deck . She had a faint pulse but wasn't breathing. 

Jack jumped to her mouth and blew in, relieved to see her chest rise. He did it again, and again. Daniels eyes overflowed with tears as he watched his friend dying and his other friend fight for her. Jack breathed again, "Cmon Sam I'm sorry for being a coward I promise I want you please don't leave me... breath.. please baby please don't leave me, ...breath...."SAM DAMNIT I WON'T LOSE YOU BREATHE!!!

She started convulsing as the medical team arrived. Jack collapsed back and let them take over. Daniel reporting on what had happened and wrapping her wrists.

Reynolds stared at the red water in the pool speechless, Tealc knelt by Jack, his large hand on his friend's shoulder. Jack turned away and shook violently. Reynolds saw this and ordered everyone out. When it was just the 3 members of SG1 jack broke down. He collapsed on the floor in a near fetal position and sobbed into his hands. The noise stirred Daniel who had been a a state of shock. He knelt by Jack, silent tears of his own fell down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They silently got up. Jack walked slowly to the main doors. "Don't you wanna change?" Daniel called but Jack was already down the hall. He stopped just outside the infirmary and knelt with his head in his hands.

Carolyn Lam spied the men outside and stepped out. "General sir, are you alright? Doctor Jackson?" They both nodded in affirmation. Then silence fell. Carolyn took a breath, well you know what you saw, and if you hadn't been there. "We haven't been" jack whispered as he stood. "We haven't been there for her, not when she needed us...." That ended this briefing. Jack sat by Sam's bed, she was so tiny and pale, so pale. For the first time he realized how precious she was to him. 

"I'm sorry Samantha, i failed you. I should've been there for you, told you how I feel. I was a coward. I'm so sorry. He laid his head on the bed in defeat . Next thing he was aware of was a soft touch by his temple. He opened his eyes expecting the doc or Daniel instead he met Sam's eyes. He couldn't talk, for once in life jack cant talk. He reached up and stroked her hair. His mouth opened and shut several times but nothing but whimpers came out. He started breathing fast..."ssaamm god Sam? He brought his hands to her face. Touching and stroking her face to make sure she was real.

"Jack.....?" She whispered. "Cmere" he gently pulled her to him and wrapped himself around her. He started sobbing he couldn't help it. "Jesus Sam why? Please tell me why? WHY DAMNIT? WHY DID YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME?" He held her do tight as he quietly shook with his sobs.  
Daniel stepped in, he had heard Jack's plea. He out his hand on Jack's back in reassurance. Then sat next to sam. "Sweetie we just want understand why you felt that what happened was your only choice. She looked at them both. " Later " she croaked out and turned to jack. 

"Hold me? Please jack hold me?" He nodded and she leaned forward so he could slip behind her. He caught Daniels eye and nodded. "Sam please, let us in..."

She fell quiet, she was retreating inside, they were losing her. "Sam? Samantha!" He called her name loudly and squeezed her roughly to reach her. She looked at him. "What is it" he whispered.

Just then a nurse came in declaring that Sam needed to take this med and that med and the importance of these for her procedure and the postpartum depression. Jacks eyes shot up. "WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She shot the nurse a death glare and the lieutenant quickly excused herself. Jack fought to maintain his temper and control before he spoke. "You were pregnant?" She nodded her head against his chest as she shook with sobs.  
"I've lost so much, I can't face it anymore. I'm sposed to be so damn smart, why couldn't I keep my baby alive? I'm always the one with the answers when will I get some? Why couldn't I keep my baby alive huh? You guys wanna fix me? Tell me how to fix this. I can't perform a basic human function, hell a basic woman function!" Neither Jack nor Daniel spoke and Sams face fell. "I didn't think so..." She laid back down curled on her side, out of Jack's arms. Both men looked at each other dumbfounded they honestly had no idea how to help her. She inhaled deeply "go ... just go away" She started to cry softly and jack ached to hold her. He laid his hand on her and she pulled away instantly "GO!" They retreated to the other side of the curtain. Jack wordlessly collected a chair and sat down. "I'm not leaving her" he said to anyone in earshot. " I'll sit out here, but I'm not leaving." Daniel nodded, and wiped his face. "Lemme know if you or she needs anything..." Jack nodded as he listened to her cry. She finally fell asleep. And suddenly the walls started closing in on jack. He left word with the nurse and headed to the gym. Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The punching bag didn't have a chance. Jack hit, kicked and punched the thing until he couldn't hardly move. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

Damn what should he do? He desperately wanted to help her but how? He was pulled from his thoughts when the doors opened violently and he heard a splash. Jack got to his feet and walked over to the pool. He froze when sam surfaced with a small gasp. She froze when she saw him. She looked at him and simply said "please Jack.."

He nodded and held up a finger while he walked to the phone. "Carolyn it's O'Neill listen Carter went a tad stir crazy from being couped up ya know? I brought her to the gym for a easy workout. I'm with her, she's fine. We'll be back in oh an hour maybe 2 max. Ok? " He hung up and turned back. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off. "Bettcha can't beat me!" He said as he dove in beside her and took off. She smiled and followed him.

On the 3rd lap they were neck and neck flipping almost in unison. The last lap was a frantic but seemingly choreographed dance between them. They moved the same body parts at the same time close to mirror images of each other. The 5th and final lap was the killer. It was underwater.....the whole way. Of course if they hadn't made it, it was not a big deal...today. At the Academy youwere given precious few tries to make it.

Again they flipped in unison and then silence filled the room as they swam underwater. Jack thought he was gonna die but Sam glided along ...he'd make it for her, she needed this, she needed normal....at least normal for them. She touched the edge and turned looking for him. He was right behind her and they both surfaced immediately laying on their backs puffing and panting. "Oh my god, what the hell am I doing I'm a GENERAL FOR GODS SAKE!" Jack shouted to the rafters. Then he heard it, she giggled. His heart relaxed, Samanthas giggle....he wondered if he'd hear it again. He righted himself and looked at her. She was so relaxed, so at ease. This was what she deserved. This and so much more. She felt him watching her and let herself sink and doing a somersault she resurfaced closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and did a small lunge for his mouth giving him a small kiss. She pulled back a little to look in his eyes. "Thank you" she said strongly as tears started rolling out. Jack took a chance. They were in water up to his chest but he could touch the bottom he planted his his and turned to her. "Cmere" he whispered and pulled her in a tight embrace. "I need to say some things and I need you to listen, ok?" She nodded against him not wanting to let go. " There's nothing wrong with you Samantha." She started shaking but didn't pull away so he continued. "What happened with Pete?" She went still, "we fought, he thought I cheated. He said it wasn't his. And that it was ridiculous I'm never home now how could I be a mom." Jacks blood pressure fumed but he held quiet and held her. She pulled him closer, her mouth next to his ear. " He hit me...." She whispered. " Pushed me down and I hit the table going down. Later that night I started bleeding."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jacks anger raged but he managed to stay calm for her. She trusted him, let him close to her. That was more important right now. "Sam, then losing the baby wasn't your fault." She shook again. "I should've stopped him I'm was sposed to protect my baby. I killed it....." 

That broke him "NO! NO YOU DIDN'T! " He yelled. She jumped back startled by him yelling. She whispered "I should have protected my baby" then she turned and went under. He hit the water with a fist sending spray everywhere. She surfaced and sunk again heading for deeper water. He dove and grabbed her turn her to him beneath the surface where no one could see. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, hard and frantic.

They broke apart and stared at each other. Soon the need for oxygen became too great and they headed up. They shot thru the surface gasping. "Why?" She asked. He stared at her "because I love you Samantha, I always have. Let me help you through this and we can move forward.... together" her eyes went wide "together?" He smiled. "that's what I'd like but it's up to you completely. I just wanted you to know you have things to live for."

She blinked tears from her eyes suddenly ashamed of what she did. " I know, I always have. I can't explain it, the past few days..." He moved closer and laid on his back then he supplied "have been confusing, chaotic, lower than anything ever before?" She whispered "yes, how did?" He exhaled "charlie."

Suddenly she was panic stricken "oh god, sir what I put you through oh god it must have been so painful for you! Oh god I'm so sorry please I'm so sorry i...I" he grabbed her, framing her face with both hands SAM! SAMANTHA STOP!!!!" She stopped talking and sobbed "nooo I hurt you. Please forgive me. She started to hyperventilate  
"Please I'm sorry please please don't leave meeee."  
Jack turned her so her back was flush w his front, he clasped a hand over her nose and mouth and dove holding her tight. He took her to the bottom and back up slowly.

They came up and Sam fell back over Jack's shoulder "I'm sorry" she tried to move away but he held firm. "You're not going anywhere" he whispered to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"Why do you want me?" She whispered. He looked at her too shocked to talk.Sam shouted out "WHY DO YOU WANT ME?!" he spun her "Jesus what did he do to you baby?" She didn't say anything just stared for a minute then wiggled out of his grip and started swimming laps. Suddenly the door opened and Reynolds walked in with Pete. "NNNOOO!" Sam screamed frantically trying to get away. Before jack could get to her she dove. "REYNOLDS ARREST THAT SON OF A BITCH NOW AND GET HIM OUT OF HERE." Jack screamed and went after Sam. She was possessed trying to get away, everytime he got close, she fought. Finally he lunged at her pulling back to his black ops training he wrapped himself around her completely immobilising her. They were near the bottom now and seriously needed air. Jack pushed off and calmly but quickly kicked for the surface holding her tight. They surfaced semi- conscious. Sam came around first and started fighting to get away. Her struggle brought jack back and he held firm and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Samantha stop, hes gone, hes not gonna hurt you anymore. I won't let him do you understand? He will never get near you again. Calm down baby, sshhh calm down, ssshh." He kissed her temple and even though she was sobbing she reached her arm back to cup his cheek. She turned in his arms. "Dunk me" she said breathlessly. Jack understood, submersion would stop the hyperventilation. He loosened his grip and lowered his hands to her waist. He pulled her under, counted to 5 then brought her up. Her breathing slowed and he put his lips to her forehead. "Cmon let's get dry ok?"

Jack led Sam back to the infirmary and she climbed back into bed. He went to leave but she grabbed his arm. "Please stay, please" he nodded as Reynolds walked in. "Jack what are we charging him with. " Assault of a officer and murder of a unborn baby.," The men looked behind them. It had come from Sam herself. She looked at them defiantly. Jack returned to Reynolds "what she said, yeah"

Over the next few weeks Sam made incredible progress with Jack's support. Her scars both inside and out were healing. When the time came to be discharged sam was very apprehensive about going to her house, too much Pete there. She didn't want anything to do with it. Jack offered her his spare bedroom which she took with little convincing.

The therapy was hard, examining feelings long repressed. She was frustrated and scared of what might happen to her. One night at dinner Sam decided to take a chance. "Jack I wanna talk to you about reassignment. Jack stopped eating and looked at her. 

"To R and D, they need someone." Jack let's be honest there's a pretty slim chance I'll get my job back right?" Jack hated to but he gave a slight nod.

She took a deep breath "plus it'll let me do something ive wanted to for years." He tilted his head as a invitation to continue. "Make love to me Jack."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

She moved closer to him on the couch. "Please Jack..." She whispered. ",Cmere" he growled low and deep. She straddled him and pushed her mouth to his moving his head back against the couch.

His hands went to her shirt and pulled it up and off. He reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled his head back and lowered it to her breasts suckling and one til perfect hardness, then the other as her hips grinded into him trapping his erection under her and making his eyes roll back in his head. "Let me up a sec"

She hopped up and stripped her jeans and panties down. "Holy shit" jack mumbled Samantha was in front of him..... naked, NAKED!!  
"GOD COME HERE" he growled out reaching for her. She stayed standing and grabbed his mouth with hers tonguing him deeply. When she released him she whispered "pants jack"

It took a couple seconds longer than usual but Jack's brain caught up and he quickly stripped. She was tonguing him again as she moved to straddle his Waist, and perch herself just above his erection. She grabbed his head crushing their mouths together. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her. 

Their mouths released and she arched away from him moaning deeply. She clenched her inner muscle and he made a strangled groan. Jack sat forward and buried his face between her breasts, his arms wrapping around her and he started thrusting into her hard. Sam screamed her head falling back. She gasped and on the next thrust she clenched her muscles on him purposely over and over. Now he screamed, his hips rising if the couch with her on him. His hands flew back to her hips as he looked at her with black eyes. He held her against him as he thrust repeatedly into her. She couldn't make a sound overwhelmed by what he was doing. She began to feel her climax building fast and couldn't manage words but a series oh "ah ah ah" told him she was close. Tears poured out of her and she grabbed him close. "God baby I'm so close please come with me, come with me, let yourself go baby. Her arms released him and she laid back into his arms relaxing her muscles. He slipped further into her and she exploded screaming his name and clenching in him which brought his climax and he thrust into her so hard she jolted w every move as he emptied himself into her. He pulled her limp body to him and she collapsed on his shoulder, semi conscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam jolted awake her lungs heaving like they hadn't had air in forever. She was shaking in a cold sweat. She looked around, she was alone.Grabbing a shirt she went looking for Jack. 

He was in the kitchen, phone in hand. She could tell he was talking about Pete. Quietly she went to the bedroom and picked up the extension.

. She recognized Reynolds on the line. "He was found in his cell at 0600 this morning, there was nothing we could do Sir" The handset fell to the floor alerting jack who quickly hung up and spun to see Sam run past the kitchen door, down the hall and out the door. Jack ran after her but she was too quick. She was down the lane and out of sight.

Jack looked everywhere, he couldn't find anything she had disappeared or was....he shuddered " no god please, please don't take her. I'm begging you please." He followed every hunch, every lead, nothing. She had left his house in one of his uniform shirts and disappeared.

Finally 3 weeks later he received a call from his caretakers in Minnesota. They had found someone in his cabin there. He asked them to describe the person ......it was Sam. Jack was on the next plane. He arrived several hours later pulling up the driveway slowly hoping not to startle her.

He scanned the property nothing out of place. He went in the cabin and spotted the shirt he last saw her in. He let out a tiny sigh of relief..She was here.

Moving through the cabin he checked the rooms. When he came to the guest room he heard sift sobbing. He opened the door and his heart completely broke. She was there in a ball laying on the floor. She looked like she hadn't moved in days, painfully thin and pale. No life inside her at all. At first a terror ran through him that it was too late. Then he heard her cry softly He knelt beside her touching her back. No response. Jack bit back his tears and gathered her in his arms. She weighed nothing, he doubted she had eaten in days if not longer. He took her to the bathroom and started the water in the tub. While it filled he set her gently on the vanity and lifted her chin til their eyes met. Jack was stunned at the sorrow and shame in her eyes. She had given up, no one had been there to stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"NO!" Jack yelled making Sam jump. He then got eye to eye with her and lowered his voice. "I know you're in there and we're not leaving here til you come back....job be damned." He undressed and turned the water off, picking her back up and stepping into the tub. He let the water flood her senses there was little reaction from her at first qthen her head fell back onto his shoulder.

He was silent as he gently washed every part of her. She closed her eyes not wanting him to stop but not able to look him in the eye yet. When he had finished her hair he leaned down and kissed her shoulder then asked if she could stand, she managed a small nod.

They stood and jack wrapped her in a towel and then his arms lifting her off the ground and went to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed like a infant and she curled on her side facing him while he pulled clothes out. He turned to her when she began crying but didn't quiet her. She needed this and she was responding rather than the catatonic state of earlier.

He sat on the floor at her eye level and ran his fingers thru her hair over and over. She gave a small moan and nestled her head into his hand. She reached for his other hand and brought it to her lips kissing it softly. Jack laid his head next to hers, "you scared me...." She blinked tears out of her eyes. He could tell she was trying so he waited. Finally "I'm sorry....I love you" came in a faint whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

He took a chance and leaned forward placing a soft kiss to her lips "I love you to." She leaned forward and kissed him a little deeper. He pulled back. "Please Jack..I want to feel, I need to feel ... please."

She kissed him again and he rolled her onto her back and began placing soft kisses down her body. He'd give her what she wanted, she was the best judge of that not him. If she wanted to feel something, he could do that. 

He stopped at her breasts and took each one in his mouth sucking gently until she moaned. His next stop was her belly button and he placed his mouth over it in a wet kiss then sticking his tongue in it. Her hips bucked slightly at that. Before moving on he looked at her "are you sure baby?"

She nodded furiously grabbing his hand and squeezing. He slid back to the floor and trailed his hands down her thighs hooking her knees and lifting them. He lowered himself to her kissing her softly then tracing her sex with his finger. He heard her inhale deeply as he pushed his finger deeper inside her. 

Her muscles quivered around his finger as he began to move it. "Jack, more" he heard above him. He put his lips to her and moaned sending vibrations thru her body. He wrapped his free arm around her and found her clit with his tongue. She cried out and shook violently. Not letting go he continued until her back arched and she came but he still didn't stop and she was hit with another climax. He could hear her gasping and remembered how frail she looked he eased his actions to let her recover. She was crying, "get up here, get up here" pulling on whatever she could reach on him. "I'm too heavy" he said and she spread her legs to cradle his hips and pulled his upper body down on her. "I love you, love you, love you..I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear. He nuzzled into her neck and whispered back "I love you too baby, sshhh it's ok, we're ok...." He pulled back to look at her. "We start over, ok? We get thru this and then we start fresh. But Sam you gotta talk to me, you have to let me in....I'm not good at it either but that will end us before we start. We have to let each other in." She nodded and pulled him back down " I know, I will... promise you." He hugged her tightly then moved to look in her eyes their lips almost touching " now where were we?" She smiled a small smile. His heart flipped, and he kissed her gently then Sam's arms wrapped around his neck and she squashed their mouths together. Soon her tongue was in his mouth and his in hers frantically trying to touch everything they could on each other. She raised her knees as high as she could and whimpered when he left her mouth "one second baby." He sat back and grabbed her towel from earlier, she was soaked and he wanted her to feel him. She jumped when he rubbed her with it then was arching violently when he began to enter her . He entered and withdrew a few times not wanting to hurt her but she didn't want slow. The next time he entered she wrapped her legs around him tightly pushing him in all the way. They both screamed at the feeling her muscles fluttered around him, he jumped inside her. She pulled him down for a intense kiss as he started moving. She met his thrusts lifting her hips off the bed each time. Soon her weakened state caught up with her and she loosened her grip. "Hold on to me" jack whispered and Sams arms flew around his neck. He flipped them never leaving her and sat up, now all she had to do was relax and hold on. She locked her ankles behind him and rolled her hips ripping a strangled groan from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed their mouths together. His hands went to her hips and he gently pushed her down while he began thrusting up. She screamed int his mouth and he moved one hand to her lower back to hold her in place and the other hand went behind her head holding her to him . He thrust faster and faster. Tears poured down her cheeks and her mouth moved but no sound came out. . He was close, very close so he moved the hand on her head to her clit and pressed on it. She threw her head back and screamed clenching around him. "OH GOD" he stuttered and thrust as deep as he could holding himself inside her as he filled her full and then some.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Notes I don't know why my paragraph breaks work sometimes and not others. They are there in the preview. Please bear with me.

He collapsed on her and they held each other tightly. He rolled a bit so they were on their sides so she wasn't crushed by him. "Sam, how did you get here." 

She looked at him. "Let's enjoy this for a bit ok please, I'll tell you anything you wanna know just please hold me for a little longer... please?"

"Of course, Im not going anywhere" he told her tightening his embrace. Then he realized she was skin and bones. There was almost nothing to her. "Hey, when us the last time you ate? I mean a real meal?" She lowered her head "Colorado"

"WHAT? THAT WAS 3 WEEKS AGO SAM!" She started shaking and he realized he was yelling. Shit he said to himself. He pulled her close " hey I'm sorry i didn't mean to yell I've just been so worried, I AM still worried.....I can't lose you."  
She stilled and looked at him as tears ran from his eyes. "I can't" he whispered. She wiped his tears and kissed him. Then pulled back with this odd smile. "What?" He asked. 

"I wanna be childish, silly, irresponsible will you do that with me General?" He said "lead the way" without hesitation. She giggled and took off pulling him with her. She opened the front door and headed for the dock. "Sam you realize this is insane right? Sam its cold outside, Sam we're gonna freeze! She kept going pulling him along at the end of the dock he yelled "SAM THIS IS CRAZY!!!" She flew off and so did he. They immediately surfaced and she turned to him giggling "that's the point!" He splashed her, she turned and sunk. Realizing this was bad a little too late he soon was submerged and being pulled to her. She wrapped around him and kissed him passionately while he guided them up. When they broke the surface he treaded water while she kissed him. When she finally released him he was panting heavily. "God woman you're gonna kill me." Her face fell "like him..." Jack stared at her "what?" She pulled away slightly. "Like pete, I killed him." She looked away, ducked her head and started swimming. "Oh fuck" he said to no one really. Just this revelation seemed to merit it. He started after her. She swam a few strokes then dove. He did the same and put his hands on her waist guiding her up. They surfaced again and he turned her to look at him. "Time for that talk hun." Sam didn't have a choice this time. He wrapped his arms around her and headed for the cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

When they got inside he wrapped her in a blanket while he started a fire. Then he joined her. "You did not kill him" she dropped her head as her tears fell. "I ruined his life, his career, his...." Jack stopped her. "HE did that, HE put his hands on you, HE caused the miscarriage, HE broke the law and HE killed himself Samantha and those aren't opinions those are facts." "Stop" she said suddenly. *Why?" He asked. She turned to face him "stop" again he asked why. "BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE ...I CANT....I CAN'T.....STOP JUST STOP!!! She jumped up and ran to the bedroom slamming the door. She peeled her wet clothes off and got under the covers holding her legs to her chest. He gave her some time to herself and went to the kitchen. The cabinets were pretty bare but he found some soup and crackers that were still good. That'd have to do. He loaded a tray took a deep breath and moved towards the bedroom. Letting himself in he put the food on the dresser and went to her placing his hand on her back like he did when he arrived. She sniffed and turned as he gently pulled the comforter down. "Jack please I don't wanna fight anymore, I can't. Please if you're gonna keep on that subject let me rest." He studied her as minute. "I'm sorry, I pushed and I'm sorry." His head bowed he studied his hands. "Sam you scared me, you scared me bad these past few weeks. I love you, I want you and I don't know what it'll take to prove that to you and that scares me too. Please baby listen to me this one time. This isn't you, and you weren't like this before him. You didn't do anything to him but he destroyed you." Jack looked at her, she looked at him, she wasn't leaving so he continued. " Hes gone sam....by his own hand.... please..." He choked as his tears fell " please come back to me." He put his head in his hands then took a deep breath and went to get up. A small hand grabbed his and held firm. "Stay" Jack sat back down and she wrapped herself around him and he around her. "I'm sorry baby" "me too."

"Sam how bout this, we stay here a few days, weeks whatever just the two of us. Let me protect you, please....I cannot, I CANNOT lose you."

Her bottom lip wobbled as she touched her forehead to his, "please...." He sighed and moved his lips to her kissing her softly, "Always."

Continued in strength


End file.
